Stronger
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: Master Fu recognizes that with the appearance of stronger akumas a final clash with Hawkmoth may be eminent, or maybe he's just tired of Marinette and Adrien chasing each other in circles. Regardless, with guidance, they'll be ready for anything! (Character Growth, based on comic I saw)
1. Chapter 1: The New Master

Long tanned fingers drummed against the car door, even though the luxurious black limo was made to be comfortable, she felt anything but. She was eager to reach their destination and she didn't want to waste a moment.

It had been a long time and she had a lot of catching up to do as well as introductions to make. Her thoughts wandered particularly to a young blonde haired cat boy and a sweet little raven haired ladybug. An intervention was most certainly needed, she smirked at the thought, she was going to enjoy this very much.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Marinette was in the park sitting on a bench looking forlorn at her sketchbook. She was trying to enjoy her Sunday before school, but nothing, no ideas at all.

She used to flow with creative energy all the time. But now. The well had seemeingly dried up. Marinette knew the cause and bit her lip.

Tikki had been worried that her chosen would be the victim of an akuma which would be a very troublesome situation indeed since Ladybug was the only one who could purify an akuma. Plus being a miraculous holder, she'd be an undoubtedly strong akuma.

Despite this Tikki was mostly worried about Marinette. Her chosen had always been filled with self conscious thoughts and doubts, but now the thoughts seemed to weigh twice as heavy. Did ChatNoir really like her? Did she have feeling for him? Did Adrien even acknowledge she existed? Was she pathetic? Would all of Paris be disappointed that Ladybug was really just Marinette? Could they defeat Hawkmoth? The list went on and on.

Marinette was surprisingly not distraught or upset, she hummed deep in thought.

She had grown used to these feelings of doubt and distress, it wasn't so much a darkness as it was a distraction. Just something she thought about, trying to answer questions she knew she didn't have the answer too.

"A penny for your thoughts miss?" A gentle voice jarred her out of her thoughts. Looking up Marinette saw Master Fu and smiled, the older man's presence always calming her down. Master Fu sat down beside her and glanced at her empty sketchbook. "Something on your mind?"

"Everything..." Marinette admitted. She closed her sketchbook and clasped her hand tightly on her lap, not meeting the wise gaze of Fu.

"Hmmm, I can say for certain everything will work out in the end. But I understand, being a teenager is trying. It is the point in your life where you're most uncertain. Everything is changing and so are you." He replied as he stroked his beard.

Marinette could only nod in response. Well at least it wasn't just her, and there was some validation in the way she felt.

It was slightly comforting, not that she was sure what she was expecting. He was a Guardian not her babysitter.

Master Fu frowned as he looked at Marinette's expression. He wanted to reassure her and comfort her more.

But that was not his fate. "I have dropped by to let you know that there will be a new hero in Paris, she holds a secret eighth miraculous that's hidden under the yin and yang section of the box.

Marinette looked up suddenly. Floored. Her troubled forgotten she was more curious than anything. Before she could stop, a stream of questions flew out of her mouth, verbal throw up enough to put her stutters in front of her crush to shame. "Does that mean she's as strong as Chat and I combined? Why now? What's she like? When will we meet her- "

Marinette cut herself off blushing at her hastiness.

The old turtle just chuckled at her eagerness, happy to see a change in her mood. "No, there's a reason her miraculous is not visible in the box, she's more of a support teammate than anything. The actual capability of fighting has always depended on the holder. She's here because I believe it's time you two had training from a senior holder."

Fu didn't add that her real role and miraculous position in the box was related to bringing Ladybug and Chat Noir together, acting as an advisor and mentor throughout the ages. "She's older than you, about your Mom's age. Mature, wise and kind. You'll probably love her. Hmmm an akuma attack for sure will bring you together, but otherwise it's up to her on when you'll meet."

Fu chortled, the holder was much like him, cryptic and taking enjoyment in leaving puzzles. The only difference was that she herself guided the victims through her puzzle, step by step.

Marinette smiled. It would be nice to have another girl on the team. A mature woman with experience. It made her load of having the fate of Paris on her shoulders a bit lighter. She already felt better, even if all her doubts about herself were still there. Hey maybe the new lady would even tell Chat that his puns were terrible and make him stop.

Fu got up and started walking away, as Marinette probably had more questions. "Wait-" he heard her voice call, "Why hasn't she been here since the beginning of all this?"

Fu stopped and turned to her. Hmm that actually was a good question that should be answered. It made him remember the ultimatum she forced him to agree to.

"She retired awhile back after an incident occurred. Do not ask her about it. Do not pry even if she lightly mentions it. She will leave you without finishing your training. Understand?" Fu warned.

Thinking back he knew it was hard for her to return to the life of a miraculous holder. When the incident happened she'd retired not only from her double life, but also her famous civilian career. She wanted to live in peace and he'd asked her to return to the one thing that made her uneasy.

Fu had contemplated the consequences of not asking her though he knew she was the right and only one for the job. She hadn't even hesitated to agree but she also hadn't hesitated to throw out her one condition.

Marinette nodded solemnly, and wondered if somebody had gotten hurt, maybe even the holder herself. There were so many things that could go wrong, just another anxiety on her mind of all the different scenarios.

Master Fu had started walking away again so Marinette also got up to leave. She stood and watched the old man's retreating silhouette. As if feeling her eyes on him, Fu looked over his shoulder and said, "One last thing. Remember, there are no coincidences."

Marinette looked at the ground trying to decipher the meaning of yet another perplexing piece of wisdom. When she looked up Fu was gone. She sighed and started her walk home.

Alone in her room Marinette decided to grill Tikki about the new holder.

"Do you know what their miraculous animal is and who the Kwami is?" Tikki nodded thoughtfully, aware of what Master Fu probably would and would not want Marinette to know.

"Oh yes, the new miraculous holder from what Fu is saying is obviously the owl holder, meaning the Kwami is Alda the wise. And before you ask no, I don't know the identity of the holder. She was active between my last holder and you."

Tikki was actually glad she didn't know the holder, it was hard enough not telling Marinette that Chat Noir was Adrien.

But Tikki was however excited to meet the owl holder and see her Kwami.

All the past LadyBugs had always had a good cordial friendship between the owl holders, they were often like older and younger sister, a role model if you would for even a hero like Ladybug.

And Tikki. Well Alda was a very good friend to Tikki. She missed the little owl Kwami, sad that she'd most likely fallen into disuse when the holder retired.

Tikki could only imagine what the incident was, she knew that the life of a hero was not always pleasant or easy. There were many days of grief and darkness too.

"Fu says she's a support teammate? What does that mean?" Marinette asked, the question running around her head for quite awhile since their long quiet walk home.

Tikki knew what she was thinking, that this new hero was weak, and yet it seemed impossible with the power of a miraculous.

"Alda represents wisdom. She gives the power of clairvoyance to her holder. It means she's skillful in dodging attacks, figuring things out and making plans and tactics. Although most of her holders in the past do train enough to be competent with some sort of weapon," Tikki explained.

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. Opening her mouth to shoot her next question.

Tikki beat her to it as if reading her mind. "Yes she has limitations, she doesn't know the identity of any other holders. It's likely she has figured them out given her intelligence or Fu probably told her."

Marinette seemed mortified. What would this strong, amazing, regal woman think of Marinette underneath the mask.

Tikki nuzzled her chosen. "Marinette, every owl holder has absolutely adored Ladybug, this will be no different."

Marinette felt somewhat reassured. If Tikki said it was going to be alright then it probably would be.

 **A/N** This takes place before the arrival of the new holders in season 2


	2. Chapter 2 : Nice to See You Again

Marinette had just finished supper and was absentmindedly sketching owl suit designs in her book. She was incredibly curious about who this woman who was supposed to teach her and bond with her was. Her father was watching the TV and when Marinette looked up she thought she saw interest gleam in his eyes. The story was about how a retired singer was now moving to Paris, or so the rumors say, while other sources believe it's just a vacation from her quiet home in Spain. Marinette was confused, why would this story- Wait- the name of the artist sounded familiar.

Minerva. A retired rock artist who mentored and sponsored Jagged Stone. Minerva had been her parents favorite band. And when she suddenly dropped off the face of the earth they'd never mentioned it again. The only reminder was her old CDs and even older records that were scattered around the house and consistently played while her parents baked.

Their doorbell rang and Sabine called out that she was getting it. She sounded excited and eager for some reason. Marinette glanced at her father to see him smiling broadly and briefly wondered about her parents odd behavior. She heard the door open before she heard the excited sequels of delight. "Paloma Garcia I thought I wouldn't see you again until my daughter's wedding!" The name struck a cord of familiarity in the girl and instantly had her moving.

She got up and approached the hugging forms lingering by the door. The woman was tall and fit, with cascading chocolate brown waves and matching eyes. You could even say she looked sweet. Her tanned skin and defined features made her very pretty and elegant looking. "Marinette!" she cooed as she hugged the young girl.

Marinette looked up at the woman with startled eyes. She was just as beautiful as Marinette remembered, her favorite baby sitter, her best friend growing up. "God Mother Paloma!" Marinette exclaimed. Paloma beamed, and Marinette remembered now. Paloma was Minerva who had retired awhile back from the music scene. She visited every now and then but had officially moved away from Paris when Marinette was seven.

"What a beautiful young lady you've become," Paloma praised. Marinette suddenly felt as if she were a little girl again smiling and giggling, wishing to grow up and be exactly like Paloma.

Paloma released Marinette and looked from the girl to her parents, standing side by side and smiling at her. The tanned woman frowned before saying "I'm really ashamed of how long it took me to visit. I feel as though I've missed so much. My look how much she's grown," Paloma said sadly. Sabine places a hand on Paloma's shoulder.

"Nobody could blame you, you're always busy even out of the limelight. Honestly we're just happy to see you before out daughter's graduation." Sabine reassured.

Marinette tugged Paloma up to her room, wanting to show off the gifts the older woman had gotten her throughout the years. She may have been absent, but she never failed to send gifts with lovely letters of love and encouragement on her birthday and holidays.

"Ah your designs are beautiful and stunning Marinette!" Paloma said. Marinette sat on her bed soaking up the positive reinforcement before Paloma joined her.

Paloma glanced around Marinette's room, enjoying the fact that her many gifts were being put to good use. She finally noticed the posters of a certain male plastering the room.

"Oh my is that a crush I see?" she teased. Marinette felt herself blush and before she could stop, she felt the story tumble out of her mouth along with a paragraph's worth of praise.

Paloma's gaze softened. Obviously Marinette could see right through the mask of a model's perfection to see his soul. Lucky boy Paloma thought.

She could see the love and joy but also the sadness and doubt in the young girl's eyes. Paloma patted her head affectionately and said, "I will help you catch the boy of your dreams." Marinette brightened immediately, eyes widened with surprise and enthusiasm. Paloma lifted a finger, "But. We will work on you first."

Marinette looked confused and opened her mouth. Paloma shushed her. "No questions, now I have to go, but I'll be back soon," she promised.

As she left the loft Marinette heard Paloma and her parents talking about a lunch meetup. She pondered the older woman's words.

"Work on you"? What did that mean? A make over? Did Sabine tell her about the stuttering? She had no idea. She knew Paloma would never make her be someone she wasn't so. What could it mean. Stopping the stuttering seemed impossible. A makeover would that really work? What was this woman's plan?

 **~Later~**

Adrien was just saying goodbye to Nino when Nathalie almost crashed into them at the door. He'd never seen Nathalie look so disheveled as the woman flew up the stairs towards his father's study. Just then the clicking of heels made him turn his head. A tall woman with brown hair in a tan designer coat and black boots was strutting towards their front door. Her strong strides even made Nino turn his head and shy away from her in intimidation as they passed one another. Dark glasses obscured parts of her face. Adrien had no idea who she was until she stopped in front of him and whipped off her glasses.

"Paloma?" Adrien said as his eyes widened. Paloma smirked at the boy.

"Honestly Adrien I thought you would've heard about my arrival on the news," she teased, pretending to be offended. Adrien put a hand to the back of his neck and shot a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry, I - uh - have just been really busy, going to school now and - yeah you know the rest." He explained. Paloma laughed before smiling at him.

"Yes, being a teenager is hard. Being you with your schedule is quite the nightmare." Adrien shrugged. He knew his life was different but school had been something he wanted, and he didn't regret it at all. Thinking of his friends. Alya and Nino. Plus sweet Marinette. He couldn't imagine a life without his friends anymore.

"Thinking of a girl?" Paloma teased recognizing the slight blush on the blond's face. He blush only deepened under the accusation.

"N-n-no," He stuttered. He groaned internally. Paloma was perceptive. She'd never let it go, knowing she could see the truth in his lies. He was surprised when she shrugged it off.

"I'm more interested in how you got your father to agree to let you go to school," she said. Adrien made a face, he wasn't quite sure how that happened either.

She read him like a book and waved the question off. He opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first.

Nathalie was just descending the stairs when she froze, making eye contact with Paloma. "Er - says you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, we can make the arrangements immediately." Natalie spoke.

Paloma again waved it off. "What, does Gabriel really think I don't have my own accommodations arranged? I may barge in here everytime I visit, but I never ask that you house me." Her laughter could probably even be heard in Gabriel's study. Adrien could already hear his father's groan.

Paloma's relaxed casual personality clashed with Gabriel's strict schedules. Paloma never minded interrupting Gabriel when working and Gabriel could never tell the woman to leave him alone, of anything it only made the woman want to annoy him more.

Just then Gabriel appeared and grimaced when he saw Paloma standing next to Adrian. He backed away slowly and retreated down the hall to his study, trying to buy a few more minutes as if Paloma hadn't already seen him.

Paloma chuckled and interlaced her fingers before extending her arms, palms out. Cracking the digits as if readying for a fight. "Need anything Adrien?"

Adrien shook his head, while he had a lot on his mind, like his double life, but none of it could be improved with Paloma's intervention through Gabriel. "Well your father and I have a lot of catching up to do, I'll be with you again shortly," she said bidding him a quick goodbye.

Paloma had always been his champion ever since his mother was gone. She fought for Adrien's freedom and usually won. She was fierce and according to Nathalie downright scary when arguing with Gabriel. Adrien really never wanted to get on her bad side...

But he was glad to have her around. She was warm, loving and full of life. And... she was one of the few things Adrian had left of his mother. Paloma had been 's best friend, maid of honor at her wedding and finally God Mother to Adrian.

 **A/N:** There will eventually be more of an Adrian/Chat POV. Next few chapters though will focus on Marinette/ LadyBug and growth for her.


	3. Chapter 3 : Athena and Yoga

Marinette actually made it to school on time due to getting a decent amount of sleep the night before. She was thankful that there had been no akumas all weekend and her patrol with her partner had been Saturday night, because apparently Chat had school too.

Everything was normal and Marinette fell into the natural rhythm of the school day routine, glaring at Chloe who made a snide remark about her early arrival, greeting her friends and stuttering around her crush Adrien of course.

It wasn't until after lunch when Alya screamed about an akuma alert. Marinette immediately asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, unaware that Adrien quickly followed suit.

"Tikki," Marinette said in the bathroom, "Spots on!"

Ladybug raced to the scene and saw what appeared to be a human sized cross between a gnome and a lumber jack wielding two wicked axes. Large roots erupted from underground tossing cars through the air. He screamed that his name was "Timber" and all of Paris would "fall" before him.

Despite the terrible pun she was sure Chat would enjoy, Marinette gulped.

It had been a long time since she felt fear. This akuma gave her bad vibes and looked terribly strong.

Just then Chat nimbly landed beside her and peered down at the akuma in interest. Marinette recognized the impulsiveness in his eyes, dying for a challenge, before crying "Wait!" as he started to launch himself off the building.

A brown gloved hand snatched the scruff of the catsuit and hauled Chat back onto the roof. He seemed shocked when he realized it hasn't been his Lady.

Marinette gazed at the stranger. Her mask covered most of her face, from her hairline, to the upper half of face, down her cheekbones and ending in sharp points. Loose brown hair fell to her waist in waves. Her suit was a sleeveless halter style bodysuit. The outline of gold feathers patterned the suit. The tuffs on top of her mask also indicated she was the new owl miraculous holder, that and the familiar feeling Marinette had. She felt calm and reassured, just like with Master Fu's presence.

Chat narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?" He questioned. A little more unwelcoming since the Volpina incident.

Ladybug immediately jumped in to explain. Placing a reassuring hand on Chat's shoulder.

"Chat, this is a seasoned miraculous holder who's been sent to help and train us." Ladybug explained. She turned to the taller older woman and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Ladybug and this is Chat Noir."

Warm brown eyes met her curious gaze. "My name is Athena, I'm the holder of the owl miraculous. I look forward to working with you and training you both." Her sincere smile seemed to placate Chat, putting him at ease.

"Okay, nice to meet you," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment at his rude behavior. "So why did you stop me from attacking the akuma?"

The older woman frowned. "Because you need a plan. This akuma is incredibly dangerous. You're both used to engaging directly with an akuma, but now you must watch your environment. Those vines look like they hurt."

Marinette nodded, this woman was wise.

"So what's the plan?" Chat asked sheepishly as if realizing what an awful situation he would've been in had he impulsively dived in.

Athena wasted no time at all explaining. "Chat, you are best suited for close combat, you will engage the akuma. Don't you even dare think of worrying about Ladybug, we will be fine. All you attention has to be placed on this akuma. The akuma is in a broken piece of porcelain in his breast pocket. Ladybug and I will keep the roots off you but we will still aid you the best we can." She turned to ladybug and grasped her shoulders. "When the opportunity presents itself bind his hands while I have his feet. This will be a fight of endurance."

Chat seemed slightly reluctant. But Marinette offered an encouraging nod. The three of them lept down off the roof.

Chat immediately went for the akuma with a kind of focus that she wasn't used to seeing, as if the seriousness of the situation had finally sunk in.

As roots erupted Marinette and Athena, who fought with a chain that had a hook and a heavy ball on either end, tangled them enough so they never touched Chat. Marinette was amazed at how light he was on his feet while the akuma struggled, tripping on debris and even his own roots.

Finally the akuma gave a frustrated exhausted scream as a butterfly mask appeared on his face.

Probably Hawkmoth nagging.

He raised his arms up for a powerful strike down on Chat. Marinette saw that this was clearly the moment Athena had indicated.

As Chat braced for an impact that never came, her yo-yo bounded the akumas arms while Athena's chain ensnared his legs. The akuma promptly fell to the ground with chat kicking his axes further away from his grasp before snatching the akuma article.

He smashed the piece of porcelain releasing the dark butterfly that Marinette purified.

"Bye Bye little butterfly, no more evil doing for you today." She said ritualistically as she released the now white butterfly.

She used her "Miraculous Ladybug" to fix the damage while Athena comforted the akuma victim who was embarrassed that he'd let a couple of kids smashing his lawn gnomes get to him.

Athena motioned for them to meet up back on a roof and so they did.

"Wow" Chat said, breaking the silence. "None of us had to use our special powers." He grinned triumphantly, knowing not only that the akuma was probably the toughest they'd faced so far, but that they had done it without their powers.

He turned to Athena and his expression tensed. "Thank you so very much." He said softly.

Marinette knew he still felt guilty for doubting her and being rude.

Surprisingly Athena hugged them both, enveloping them in a warm hug. When she released them she smiled proudly.

"That is one of your first lessons. That a strategy, skill and teamwork can take the place of powers and instinct. But it does usually cost time. It's nice to debrief afterwords anyway. Chat, my power is actually clairvoyance, I have no skill like lucky charm or cataclysm. But I do always know where akumas are and some other helpful things."

She turned to Ladybug. "Little lady, you and I shall meet Saturday morning sunrise in the park, are we clear?" Marinette's eyes widened, but she managed to nod.

"What about me?"Chat asked curiously, remembering she was supposed to train both of them. Athena shot him a reassuring smile.

"Each battle we fight is a lesson, but I must do individual training one at a time." Athena playfully ruffled his hair. "Try to be less impulsive hmm?"

With that she hooked her chain and swung away. Ladybug shrugged, fist bumped him and left with a happy smile.

 **~Later~**

Marinette was curious what Athena's miraculous was. So she asked Tikki and was quite surprised that she actually received an answer.

"A bracelet?" Marinette asked again, just to make sure she heard correctly. Tikki nodded.

Marinette sighed. Saturday felt like I was so far away, she honestly just wanted to start training now.

Athena was just so amazing. Marinette felt unbeatable and even more confident around her than normal as Ladybug. She hoped she'd be that great of a hero someday, effective and efficient even without using her powers. Wise on top of her creativity.

Tikki watched her chosen with a smile. Marinette already seemed to be feeling much better.

Tikki giggled, it was only going to get better from here.

"Marinette!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Paloma is here to see you!"

Marinette perked. Her thoughts about Athena forgotten as she decided to enjoy her time with her godmother.

When Paloma came up she offered to help Marinette with her homework, who gladly accepted. After they finished Paloma asked her to join her for yoga in the park as the sun set. Marinette agreed and they left after a joyful dinner with her family.

Marinette was in downward dog position on her yoga mat when she noticed it, a copper bangle around Paloma's wrist. The bracelet was made of five feathers.

Marinette hummed in curiosity remembering when she was really little, Paloma had always worn this bracelet before saying she lost it on later visits, after moving away.

"Well that's enough yoga, time to talk." Paloma suddenly sighed as she shifted to sit on her yoga mat.

Marinette crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees. Paloma hugged one knee and stretched out her other leg. Paloma smiled contentedly at Marinette.

"Now let's work on you. And then. Your love life." Marinette blanched.

The words unexpected. Paloma smirked and decided to tease her.

"Hey at least your parents won't overhear."

Marinette laughed, she had a point. A question suddenly nagged her though.

"What do you mean work on me? Like how I look or act?" She asked.

Paloma frowned, looking alarmed. She leaned over and touched the girl's shoulder. Marinette met her intense gaze on confusion.

"No of course not, I would never want you to change mon petite cadeau. You're perfect the way you are! I mean you do need more confidence in yourself though. To be comfortable in your own skin." Paloma quickly explained.

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. She always knew that but. It seemed so difficult to obtain.

"And you think this will help me get a date with Adrien?" Marinette asked.

A quick scowl flashed across Paloma's face before sighing.

"Honey, I never lie to you. But I said we'd focus on you then him. Yes confidence will help so far as in at least you can talk to him and show him who you are. But. This is really for you. Loving yourself is the strongest form of power and independence a woman can have. Consider it a test, if you still love this boy after learning to love yourself, I guarantee you a date with him. If you lose interest then at least you've grown as a woman." Paloma promised.

Marinette pursed her lips.

"Why is this so important to do before chasing Adrien?" She asked.

"First of all, it improves your chances. But the main reason is... because if he doesn't return your affections, then I don't want you to be crushed. You're an amazing woman and you should learn not to let anyone's opinion get to you. To stand on your own and love yourself is the strongest weapon you can have, people can't hurt you like that. Not even a bully."

Marinette nodded thoughtfully.

"This is a skill that's good to have in the future. If an employer sees your confidence and how fine you feel without them, they'll want you more. Your opinions will matter more because people will see that you believe in them. Mhm and as of now you'll never be akumatized."

Marinette's head snapped up to meet the serious gaze of Paloma.

While Marinette was happy at home and with her friends, she still had darkness and it was as if Paloma could see it in her soul.

Marinette considered this. Either way Paloma's help was beneficial. As Ladybug she should never become akumatized.

Marinette nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered as she went to hug the older woman. The older woman smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze before the returned to their original sitting position.

"So... how are you going to make me more confident?" She asked.

"With logic and conversation. It's amazing what we fail to see or realize because our emotions cloud our judgement." Paloma replied. "Let's start with this. If Alya talked negatively about herself what would you do?"

"Jump in to tell her she's amazing of course!" Marinette exclaimed, a passionate fire lit in her heart.

"Then why don't you do it for yourself?"

"I - uh - what if it's true?" Paloma laughed at that.

"What if Alya said the negative stuff she was saying about herself was true?"

"I would tell her she's an amazing friend with so many redeeming qualities! And probably half the negative stuff she thinks is true isn't, even if it was it doesn't change what an amazing person she is, and how she's my best friend!" Marinette ranted passionately.

Paloma clucked her tongue and whipped out a small notebook, she handed it and a pen to Marinette.

"Make me four lists. One. What's important to you. Two, things about yourself like hobbies, likes and dislikes. Three, the good qualities you see in yourself. And four, the bad. Take all the time you need, or I can get back to you." Paloma laughed as they packed up.

Marinette unsure she could complete it on the spot, told her to check back with her later.

That evening Marinette worked on her notebook, sad over the last column when she heard a knock on her window.

She rushed over and let Chat Noir in, the cat secretly visiting her for bakery goods and company every now and then since the Evilustrator incident.

He took one look at her face and asked what was wrong. She explained her puzzling homework and Chats eyes narrowed.

"Princess-" Marinette cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about what's on that list." She said stubbornly. "It's really okay I've totally come to terms-" Now Chat cut her off.

"Okay Okay I promise we won't talk about it. But... can I have an empty page of that notebook." Marinette nodded opening to a blank page before handing him the book.

He snatched a pen off her desk and started scribbling things down. When he finished he snapped the book shut and passed it back to her.

"Look, you should get your friends and family to list the good qualities they see in you. Don't you dare even say it sounds attention seeking or egotistical. Wouldn't you do it for them? There's no harm in reminding people or being reminded of why we're appreciated."

Marinette stood with her mouth open. Shocked. A light blush peeled out from Chat's mask before he gave her a quick hug.

He stepped back and kneeled before grasping her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles.

He grinned goofily at her still shocked expression before giving her a two finger salute and hopping back out into the darkness. "Good night Princess" he called as he left.

Marinette pursed her lips. Chat would probably scold her if she didn't follow through, he had his ways of knowing these things somehow.

Marinette, taking his advice, decided to get her lists before even reading them. She rushed downstairs and shyly asked her parents.

They enthusiastically agreed and lovingly hugged her.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Marinette was walking out the door, not in a rush because she'd actually managed to fall asleep quite early and happily, when a limo stopped in front of her.

The window rolled down to reveal Paloma.

"Get in" she ordered. Marinette slipped into the limo and faced Paloma. "May I see your book?" Marinette shifted uncomfortably.

She didn't want Paloma to see what Chat Noir wrote. Very carefully as she dug out the book she smudged his name at the top of the list so it was illegible, before handing it over to the older woman.

"Oh my someone already beat me to my second activity!" Marinette's eyes widened. Paloma had planned on asking her to do the same thing as Chat.

A thought popped into her head. _There are no coincidences_. Did that mean that Chat knew Paloma?

Paloma managed to answer that question though. "Hmm must be someone who went to see one of my talks at a confidence builder function."

Marinette deflated. She knew she shouldn't pry into Chat's identity after what she said, but Fu made her think that this was what he wanted and that it would happen soon.

But Paloma's response was just too unhelpful and broad. Paloma handed back her notebook. "There, my love and opinion of you written down." Marinette smiled at her god mother.

In school Marinette shyly asked Alya to fill in her note book and Nino excitedly jumped in. Rose and Juleka caught wind and immediately wanted to tell the ravenette all the wonderful things they thought of her.

Soon all her classmates were clamoring to jump on the band wagon. Even Kim had nice things to say.

Chloe and Sabrina did not participate though Sabrina later found her and secretly filled in a page. "I'm sure Chloe thinks the same," she explained with a sheepish smile before returning to the blonde.

Marinette was happy with the response and felt so positive that she even tapped the blonde in front of her on the shoulder and asked.

She hadn't even stuttered once and unashamedly beamed a bright smile at him causing a slight blush she didn't notice.

Meanwhile Adrien wasn't quite sure what to think considering he was the one stuttering "S- s - sure".

He had quite the pickle, and took his time in order to make his handwriting look different from Chat's, he only hoped Nino or someone else would never comment on it.

Marinette was on cloud nine going home. When she returned to the bakery she grabbed some freshly made croissantes and headed up to her room. She jumped onto her bed and started eating and reading.

By the time she made it to the end she was in tears of happiness. Did people really think so much of her?

Paloma came over before dinner and found the young girl in an emotional yet happy state. She sat on the bed beside her and hugged Marinette.

"This is only a small part of what you're worth, there's so much more" Paloma hummed.

There was more? Marinette wasn't sure her heart could take it. Her words particularly lingered on Alya, Nino and Adrien, who, she suspected should have the most weight in her happiness but surprisingly didn't.

Shockingly it had been her partner Chat's kind opinion of just plain old Marinette, not Ladybug, that had warmed her soul.

A light blush dusted her cheeks but thankfully Paloma didn't comment.

She seemed to be in a hurry. "Your homework is to take all those kind things people said about you and to make a container filled with these individual compliments. Take it out whenever you feel down to remind yourself of how special you are." Paloma instructed.

Marinette smiled and nodded. Designing and feeling good about herself. She could do that. "We'll have yoga tomorrow night okay?" Paloma said. She stood up and went to leave when Marinette stopped her.

"You're not staying for dinner?" She asked, disappointed. Paloma smiled but shook her head.

"I have another family member here I'd like to spend time with. I shall return though" she replied with a smile before leaving.

 **~Later~**

As Marinette made her box two things crossed her mind. The first was how the list of bad she made seemed so incomparable to the kind words of love and praise she'd received from others.

The second was she didn't remember anyone ever mentioning that Paloma had other family in Paris though it made sense.

Tikki buzzed around her chosen whose happiness even made the Little Kwami feel warm and special. "See Marinette? Everyone loves you! And what's not to love?"

Marinette's rich laughter was the Kwami's own reward. The Kwami paused. "Oh I haven't written anything down for you yet!"

Marinette smiled and gave Tikki a few strips of paper to write on.

Just as she finished the box, Tikki exclaimed she had finished.

Marinette reread her compliments before filling the box, leaving Tikki's for last.

The kwami's kind loving words had her chosen in tears of happiness again as snuggled the little ladybug.

"Thank you so much Tikki, this means so much to me!" Marinette said. Tikki was just happy her chosen was finally recognizing how amazing she truly was.

 **A/N :** Thanks for bearing with me, I know it's a slow start, also this is my first fanfic and I'm trying to work on format. Next chapter is : Confident


	4. Chapter 4 : Confident

Wednesday morning Marinette eagerly went to school. Early too!

She'd been sleeping much better, even after night patrol, in which Chat was happily surprised with her mood. She humored him, laughed at his jokes and smiled a lot.

Chat soaked it up, like a cat basking in the sun.

Marinette even struck up a conversation with Adrien much to Alya's shock and her own.

She'd have to ask Paloma about it later. Adrien meanwhile couldn't help but be floored by her behavior but equally intoxicated by the positivity and warmth she radiated.

 **~Later~**

After Marinette released her warrior position she followed Paloma's lead and sat down on the mat.

Time to talk.

"So how do you feel?" Paloma asked. "Does the list of bad need to be talked about?"

Marinette shook her head. The list of bad was apart of her yes, some of it she now knew was exaggerated as she went back and crossed out what seemed like a stretch. But she had to accept it. It didn't make her unlovable.

"I'm very happy but... also confused?" She explained. "I can talk to Adrien now and I kind of thought his section would make me happiest in the book. I mean they all made me just about equally happy."

Though she refused to admit a certain superhero's positive review of her had put an extra spring in her step.

Even Sabrina, Marinette thought. It had been a pleasant surprise to say the least, considering she thought Chloe's thoughts on her might overshadow Sabrina's own opinion of the black haired girl. Sabrina even suggested Chloe thought good things about her as well, which was laughable but then again Sabrina did know her best.

"Easily explainable. The scale has changed. You have always put everybody else above you in a way that you feel made you feel insignificant. Now you realize they treasure you too, and put you above others as well. This makes the scale even. It makes even Chloe, who's a bully, just another person. Even Adrien is now not as unattainable as you think. Or even if he is it doesn't matter as much because you have worth," Paloma explained. Marinette let the words sink in. Paloma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The world is full of people. It's just a matter of who's opinion of yourself is worth taking to heart. Your friends and family sure. Or maybe people you admire. But why would a bully's words matter. Their words should run off you like water on a duck. You should feel bad they need to stoop so low to feel good. Be the bigger person. If you calmly and respectfully stand up to them then they're less likely to do it again. In terms of employers or potential loves. It's their loss. If they can't treasure you that that's just how it is, it just wasn't in the cards of fate."

"I see" Marinette managed. It was a lot to take in. But Paloma's words always just made so much sense. It was so easy for her to change her view of herself.

"Your last piece of homework is write me a story of who you are. Like a really short story. For example: Hi I'm Paloma, I'm surrounded by loving friends and family, I'm thankful I have a natural singing talent and I made a successful career out of it. My favorite food is tortellini and pizza. I am a strong, patient and loving person. I believe in equality, peace and education. I live for my friends and adventure. Then write it down and post it where you can see it." Paloma stood up and started gathering their things, indicating this was the end of the conversation.

 **~Later~**

Marinette finished and left her rough draft in her book before making a prettier copy to put in her diary.

She was curious about how strange she felt. More confident and happy. Paloma was like a magician. Because somehow, someway Marienette for once in her life felt like Ladybug outside of the mask and Marinette with the mask. I'm one and the same, Marinette thought happily.

Tikki felt the harmony Marinette was finally feeling, no longer conflicted over whether she was Ladybug or Marinette.

She was both. She always had been. It pleased her to no end. Soon she wouldn't even have to worry about her chosen becoming akumatized. And she had Paloma to thank for all this.

 **~Thursday~**

Marinette was surprised at how hostile Chloe seemed to be. Jealous that she'd gotten rid of her stuttering problem around Adrien apparently. And even more furious that Marinette just seemed to ignore her insults.

Finally Chloe couldn't take it anymore, before school ended she cornered the girl. Marinette tried her best to calmly stand her ground while Chloe spat venomous words. Eventually ending on a few topics that still struck a nerve.

Her worth and her chances with Adrien. That one particularly hitting home because now she was kind of confused about her feelings for her partner too.

Great twice the fear of rejection.

But Marinette still didn't outwardly react. Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Are you done?" Marinette said firmly.

Chloe nodded and Marinette rushed outside for a breather, unaware of Adrien just walking in on the end of the exchange.

Marinette had changed, otherwise she'd be bawling her eyes out, but the doubt and darkness was still there. She slumped against the wall and murmured about karma someday getting Chloe.

Adrien ran after her but stayed out of sight behind a nearby wall.

Tikki wanted to comfort her chosen but sensed Adrien's present. No she would not be the tell that Marinette was Ladybug. Besides. Now came the test.

It pained Tikki so much to see Marinette upset, but she was already taking it so much better than she would've before talking with Paloma. Tikki had faith her chosen would pass. She was strong, she always had been, but now she was even stronger.

Adrien meanwhile wasn't sure if he should be the one to comfort Marinette, just as he was about to approach her he saw a black butterfly flutter towards Marinette.

Like hell he'd let that happen.

He didn't want Marinette to know Adrien saw her fall prey to an akuma, it was such a moment of vulnerability. But he knew Chat had to save her.

"Plagg! Claws-" he paused, entranced by a strange sight.

Not even looking Marinette had snatched the akuma in her hand. He tensed expecting to see a butterfly mask, and a dark transformation.

But none of that happened. Instead Marinette brought the closed fist close to her face and opened it. Adrien's jaw dropped as a pure white butterfly flew out out of her palm.

"Bye Bye little butterfly **,** no more evil doing for you today." She whispered. A soft smile on her lips.

She got up and grabbed her bag before heading down the street. Apparently skipping school.

Tikki sensed the disappearance of the akuma and popped out of the purse to praise her astounded chosen.

Adrien's mind was blown.

With what he just witnessed. Well that must mean... That Ladybug was actually Marinette. And - and - he never even knew she could cleanse an akuma with her bare hands.

Well at least the small crush he'd started to develop on Marinette was no longer causing him turmoil.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Marinette felt happy again, despite her run in with Chloe. She'd just purified an akuma! With her BARE hands.

She found herself in a very empty section of the park, sketching in her sketchbook, mind overflowing with creativity.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to that moment, she could sense the approaching akuma, something she'd never felt before. Then it just felt so naturally, she felt so unafraid and sure that she just reached out and caught it. When she didn't feel the evil seeping in like an uninvited guest, she brought her closed fist closer to examine it. Relaxing her fingers she was pleased to see a purified akuma.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" A voice made Marinette look up. Athena stood there looking proud of her despite her words. Marinette smiled back.

"You saw didn't you?" Marinette asked.

"Mhm yes, I was almost worried you wouldn't be ready. I wasn't able to see the outcome until it was happening," Athena replied.

The sun's rays caught a reflection that grabbed Marinette's attention, her gaze falling to a familiar golden bracelet. In awe she looked back up at Athena.

"Paloma?" Marinette asked. Athena smiled softly and nodded. She dropped her transformation and sat beside the girl, the bracelet changing from gold to copper. She placed a hand atop the silky black hair and patted it gently. Marinette leaned into the older woman. "So was that all of my training?" She asked curiously.

Marinette could feel the vibrations of Paloma's gentle laughter. "No my dear, you've grown quite a bit but now it's time for stage two. To train you in the art of fighting. To develop your skills and to learn a bit more about the LadyBugs who came before you. Also please try not to purify akumas without your yo-yo in battle. This skill should be saved for emergencies. It's a secret weapon you can use against Hawkmoth." Paloma advised. "You should go home, tomorrow night we will train instead of Saturday."

 **~Later~**

Adrien couldn't sleep. He knew who Ladybug was. Would she be mad? Did she return his affection? How had he missed that Marinette, the girl always sitting behind him was Ladybug?

A noise startled him. It sounded like it came from Paloma's room, since Gabriel had actually convinced her to stay for once, which was next to his own.

It wasn't some bump in the night, but almost as if someone had come in through the window.

Adrien was worried about his god mother. Like hell anything would rip another important woman from his life. He slinked out of his bed, quietly, making use of his feline grace.

"Plagg, wake up!" He hissed. The cat Kwami muttered something in his sleep that sounded like, "Camembert". Adrien sighed and plucked the heavy sleeper out of his shoe before dispensing him into the breast pocket of his pajama shirt. The cat Kwami continued to snore lightly.

Adrien snuck out into the hallway and approached Paloma's room. He gently grasped the handle of the door and pulled it down before pushing.

Locked.

Adrien growled quietly. "Plagg, claws out!" He whispered, unsure if the Kwami even woke up while being sucked into his ring.

He quietly used his claw to pick the lock before pushing the door open. The room was dark and he could see Paloma's sleeping form in bed. Nothing felt off, there was no strange scent. Except...

Chat tip toed over to Paloma and took a deep whiff of her. She smelled like Marinette. Which made no sense what so- he stopped himself.

No maybe she'd gone to the bakery, after all, Adrien had been singing praises about it when speaking of his friends to her. Man he had to stop being so paranoid. It was very likely of Paloma to go check out Marinette seeing how she teased Adrien relentlessly about the girl whose name alone seemed to make him blush.

Adrien was sure Paloma would love the girl. Maybe even help him woo her. She was such a good godmother. Adrien slipped out of the room and went back to bed.

Paloma opened her eyes and sighed. "That was close," she whispered.

Alda voiced her agreement but congratulated her holder on a job well done with Ladybug, the girl now capable of purifying akumas with her bare flesh and immune to corruption. Marinette could also see and sense akumas with absolute certainty now. A helpful aid in battle - or warning - especially since Paloma would be leaving again eventually.

"Now I can hang out with Tikki" the little owl Kwami said with happiness. She couldn't wait until Plagg joined the mix again too.

A/N : Adrien gets some growth next chapter. Also sorry I'll be switching between civilian and hero names a lot.


	5. Chapter 5 : It's Personal

An Akuma on Saturday led to Chat complimenting and flirting with his Lady. Her yo-yo skills were magnificent, impressive and most of all savage.

Another coordination effort with Athena's battle plan led them to a flawless victory **.** It helped that the akuma was an easy one though.

Athena hummed watching as the duo fist bumped. "The next one won't be so easy," she cryptically warned.

Chat and Ladybug knew better to push for details. Athena's gift had many holes in it, it was likely she didn't even know what the akuma looked like. It was probably just a feeling. She'd explained as much Friday.

"So am I going to improve my skills in one day of training too?" Chat asked slightly teasing.

Marinette's skill level jumped up in leaps and bounds. He knew Athena was going to train her the previous night, but man what a difference it made.

"Actually Chat Noir I will start training you. Soon and it isn't quite what you think. Ladybug's growth has been a week in the making, even then there's much to do." She replied. Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Practice also makes perfect." Athena added. Just as they were about to part ways Chat stopped them.

"Athena why the name? I was expecting something... well related to your miraculous," he blurted out.

The curiosity had been eating away at him ever since she introduced himself. Athena looked back thoughtfully at him. She smiled fondly.

"Before I retired I was called Owlette. But post retirement I don't feel like that young woman was anymore. I'm Athena. Your trainer," she casually replied. With that she swung away leaving ladybug and Chat.

"Hmm I'd been wondering that for awhile too," Ladybug said.

Chat looked at her thoughtfully.

He could clearly see Marinette through the mask, and when she was Marinette (especially with her no longer stuttering), he could see Ladybug.

He couldn't believe he'd been so blind, still kicking himself. He was even going to fall for her twice! And what a messy situation that would have been.

Attention shifting back to Athena's retreating form, another question popped up.

"Hey why did she retire anyway?" He asked curiously. Ladybug fixed a hard stare at him.

"We are forbidden to pry or ask questions. If we do she'll leave us all on our own again. Training complete or not." Chat shuddered, he hadn't even started training. No way he'd risk it, especially since he felt inadequate in protecting his Princess and Lady.

He needed to become stronger too. He was her partner after all.

"Well I better go, see you on patrol tomorrow night!" At least he hadn't given himself away, that he knew her secret, and that they were so busy yesterday with the akuma he didn't get a chance to act awkward around her.

 **~Later~**

Adrien heard that noise again, late at night. This time he shook Plagg awake who grumbled about missing out on his amazing cheese dream.

"Plagg this is serious! Paloma could have some creepy stalker!" He hissed.

Wasting no time, Adrien transformed and slipped out his window. Cutting of a complaining Plagg.

Plagg was already upset enough about having to listen to Adrian beat himself up over how to handle the knowledge of LadyBugs secret identity and how he had missed it.

At first it had been funny but now. Well that boy was hopeless.

It was about time he got some training. Maybe he'd whine less. But why oh why did he have to discover Paloma's identity soooo late at night. He was having such a good dream about a giant wheel of Camembert.

Adrien peered into his neighbors window. There he saw Athena, who, as if sensing his presence met his gaze and scowled. She crooked a finger and beckoned him into her room. "Pa - Paloma?" Chat stuttered as he climbed through the window. The older woman sighed, dropping her transformation.

"Yes Adrien." She replied. Chat's tense posture relaxed.

Mari had warned him, as Ladybug of course, that Athena probably knew their civilian identity. "I was out training Ladybug." She admitted.

Adrien was kind of hurt Paloma hadn't started training him yet though he knew it was probably with good reason.

When Paloma saw the drooping ears and tail she gestured for the boy to take a seat on the bed.

He plopped his bottom onto the bed while she put her arm over his shoulder. He leaned his head against like a sad kitten that had been out in the rain. Finally she said. "Well you found out who I was, which was exactly what I was waiting for before I started training you."

Adrien looked up at her. "Wait it was a prerequisite that I had to discover your identity before you trained me?" He asked.

If that was the case... then did Ladybug know Paloma? And how the hell had she figured it out before him. Paloma looked at his expression, eyes narrowed, pursed lips, and scrunched up nose.

It put a smile on her face as she basically read his mind.

"No, I started training ladybug before she knew my identity. She figured it out once she completed training. If anything you probably would've figured it out before her. After all she still doesn't know your civilian identity." She replied.

She was glad her owl night vision stayed in her civilian form. She enjoyed seeing Adrien blanch and his expression as he realized he'd never even wondered if Marinette knew he was Chat. It would have explained how she was suddenly able to talk to him, though now he realized it still wasn't quite like her talking to Chat.

He was still confused though.

"But why. Why did I have to know your identity before training if she didn't?" He asked. Paloma pursed her lips before replying softly.

"Because we are going to have some very very personal discussions. The kind of discussions I don't think you would be comfortable having with just Athena, even if you trusted her, even if you weren't so standoffish when you first met her." Paloma replied, the last part teasing.

She knew it worked as Adrien blushed a little. Embarrassed again that he'd been so rude to her. She patted his head affectionately.

To make up for it she said, "Tomorrow I'm asking Nathalie to clear your schedule so we can train." Adrien nodded, happy to finally get stronger.

 **~Sunday Afternoon~**

Adrien was sweating hard, they'd only been sparring for about half an hour but the workout was wicked. Athena was good, even though her weapon was an odd offensive choice.

"C'mon Adrien lets work off that big brunch we had." Paloma teased. His goal was to knock Paloma to the ground. But she was as stable as a slab of marble. She enjoyed catching his staff and swinging him away from her, keeping distance between them, her footwork and reflexes were amazing in which she would even use her arms to deflect his staff.

As he watched Paloma his eyes focused on her expression. She seemed... almost disappointed...

He frowned. It wasn't like Paloma to be disappointed since he was trying his best. Unless.. she'd taught him something that he forgot. Adrien tried to wrack his brain for the answer.

Paloma crooked her hand impatiently. Adrien lept at her with a series of furious strikes, he'd pushed her back but then noticed the chain wrapped around his staff. She pulled it and him forward towards her before side stepping and swinging him around her body, flinging him several feet back from where he'd originally started his attack.

He groaned as he landed on his butt. Athena clucked her tongue. Content with giving him a minute.

Adrien watched her dance around as she waited for him to get ready. And then. He remembered. _Try to be less impulsive hmm?_ Okay, so he clearly needed use his head to figure this out. Obviously offensive attacks alone wouldn't work. So. Ugh, what else had she said. _A strategy, skill and teamwork can take the place of powers and instinct._

Okay, so instead of teamwork what about a combination of skills. That would be his strategy.

Well his staff wasn't his only weapon. His eyes zeroed in on her dancing feet. He had feet too. A grin found its way onto his face. Well he was certainly capable of fancy footwork too.

Hmm but would that be enough. She was faster than he was from years of practice. How did one counter speed? Skill? No not just skill.

He observed her dancing feet again wondering what she was dancing to, because there was obviously no music. That was it! He had to be unpredictable. Just feel his moves. Sure he rushed into battle but he was so used to using his staff like a fencer would. No he was Chat Noir. A cat. A feline. An animal.

He launched himself suddenly at Paloma. She grinned back at him in anticipation.

He mixed up his combinations with kicks and sweeps. After leaping up to avoid one of his sweeps, Adrien pushed himself off the ground and flipped backwards as he used both of his feet to hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground with an oof. She smiled happily at him when he offered a hand to help her up.

"Sorry, I think I got carried away." Adrien apologized sheepishly. Paloma dismissed it with a flick of her hand.

"Don't worry. Now sit with me. It's time to talk. Let's get personal." Paloma replied. Adrien sat across from her, looking around to make sure the forest they had gone to train in was truly empty.

The shining sun, and gold green of the canopy made the forest seem enchanted. It was quiet and peaceful. The perfect place to focus and train.

He squirmed slightly on the grass.

Paloma made it sound like he was going to be uncomfortable with this discussion. "Who are the people most important to you?" She asked.

Adrien blinked. Well that didn't sound so bad. "Well. My Dad, including you. My friends, and Nathalie and the Gorilla who I see everyday... and of course Ladybug, my partner..." he trailed off not bothering to finish that he loved her. Paloma probably already knew. Paloma nodded thoughtfully, then looked sad.

"I never said these important people still had to be with us in our everyday lives," Paloma said softly. Adrien stiffened. He knew exactly where this was going. "What about your mother Adrien." He clenched his fists.

"What about her?" He gritted out. Adrien knew Paloma had been as hurt as he was when they lost her. So why bring it up now? It was clear by her expression that they were both hurting from this conversation. This was old news, her being gone...

"Let's have a hypothetical conversation in which you shall learn some empathy." She replied. Adrien relaxed a bit. "I have been profiling Hawkmoth and I feel as though I know his motives. I want to know that your morals and faith in what you're doing is firm." Adrien frowned.

Was that why Paloma wanted him to know who she was? Because if Athena had said that he would've bit her head off for even daring to think him weak enough to abandon his Lady.

Paloma seemed to read his mind, which was really just the expression of anger on his face. "Please don't be offended, but Ladybug has never been in this situation... trust me, even I am sympathetic to Hawkmoth... at least to some extent."

Adrien's jaw dropped. Okay. He was less offended now if even Paloma wavered for even a second.

Paloma took a deep breath before continuing. "Hawkmoth believes the power of the miraculeuses will allow him to avenge his loved one who he lost. Honestly he blames the world. And if that isn't how I felt right before I retired I don't know how else to explain it. Just what was the point of continuing to protect people when I had failed to help the ones who really mattered to me? I was weak and though I didn't go to the dark side. I did let down many people by retiring." Athena hummed thoughtfully.

Adrien frowned. Hawkmoth wasn't evil, but hurt.

Yet taking it out on other innocent people was no excuse. He would never _not_ try to stop Hawkmoth. So... where did his mother come in.

"What does this have to do with my mom?" Adrien asked quietly. Athena's intense gaze met his.

"Because Hawkmoth, knowing you lost your mother, will think he can sway you to his side. Since you may be more sympathetic. And... prone to manipulation. He will probably be willing to try to strike a bargain with you... and even promise the return of your mother..." Paloma ended the explanation quietly. She looked up from the ground, where her gaze had fallen to, in order to analyze Adrien.

Adrien was shocked. Now he understood why this conversation was personal. Now it all made sense. Would he trade the world for his mother? That was definitely something many people would question, and rightfully so. It did shake his resolve.

"I- is that even - p - possible?" He stuttered. Athena pinned him with a fierce look. Trying to peer into his soul.

"If she is really dead. Then yes the power of the two miraculeuses could revive her. The power of destruction to destroy death and the power of creation to create a new body. But of course there is a great cost to this. A sacrifice. The life of a miraculous holder and the destruction of said sacrificed holder's miraculous." Athena's gaze did not break as Adrien's eyes widened in horror.

No, he could never ask anyone to sacrifice themselves. An innocent who had someone who loved them like he had loved his mother, ripped away, gone unfairly. Let alone sacrificing someone as selfless as a miraculous holder. Let alone sacrificing Paloma or even... his Lady. Marinette. No never. Adrien fiercely stared back at Paloma.

"I would never accept such a deal. My mother would never accept it." He stated, voice think with resolve. Athena nodded.

"Good because the spirit must agree to come back to life for any of it to work." She further explained.

Athena got up and dropped her transformation. She gathered their bags, filled with water and snacks, before walking away. Adrien took that as their que to leave.

He fell into step beside Paloma.

"Did you ever consider it... trying to bring her back?" Adrien asked. Paloma didn't stop or even flinch.

"I did. But only for a moment... how could anyone who truly loves someone not... she was my best friend. I would do anything for her. Anything except go against her wishes. To sacrifice a life, she would never except that even if I had offered myself... then it would've all been for naught... so I try to live and make her proud. Even though I don't do superhero work anymore, I volunteer and donate... I try to help people..." Paloma said quietly.

Adrien was horrified. Paloma had considered sacrificing herself for his mother? The pain she had to be in. How selfless was Paloma?

"I wasn't being selfless when I was thinking of that," she answered nonchalantly, reading his mind again, "It was selfish of me to want her back like that, so she would suffer the pain of knowing I gave myself up to save her, to leave her alone."

Adrien looked at the ground. She made points he hadn't even considered.

He dropped his transformation finally, letting the tired kwamis chat. Adrien was content being human for once in his life. Knowing he was not alone in his pain. He took comfort in the fact that he'd finally been able to talk about his mother with someone, to even push and explore what ifs, even if he ultimately rejected the idea.

 **~Later That Night~**

Adrien had gone to bed early leaving Paloma up and alone with her thoughts. She hated keeping secrets from Adrien. She hated the unknown.

He was much more well informed than Ladybug as of now, but then again he had to be prepared since... Hawkmoth was his Dad. And he was planning on sacrificing himself to see if he could bring back wife.

Once he realized his son was ChatNoir it seemed likely he'd try to sway Adrien to his side.

Paloma knew between herself, his Kwami and his friends, their pride and praise would keep Adrien from seeking his father's approval by being coerced into evil doing.

She felt it had been long before her arrival that he'd really stopped caring what Gabriel wanted. She was sure Sabine was spoiling the poor lad, Adrien completely unaware that Sabine had also been a friend of his mother, meeting through Paloma.

He had new family that loved him unconditionally for who he was. Not the mask of the model.

Her mind wandered back to the last part of the conversation. She shouldn't have said anything. Acted like she'd never wavered. But she couldn't lie.

It was more personal than she had meant to get into.

She'd almost spilt her deepest secret. One that she dared not share with Adrian. One filled with hope and closure, that she had been investigating since her retirement and would return to after their training was done.

Was his mother still alive? Was she really dead? What really happened? Did she really have an excuse if she was alive? Paloma sighed as Alda floated closer to her.

"You're feeling unsure, anxious and worried?" Alda asked.

"I already know Adrien will be distraught when he discover his father's identity. At least it will bring him and his lady closer," Paloma replied. Wincing at the premonition of the reveal but taking solace in the positive of the situation.

"One step at a time, get a good nights rest Paloma, you deserve it, they're turning out lovely." Paloma nodded and stretched. She yawned before climbing into the bed. She quickly fell into a peaceful sleep as Alda hummed a soothing ancient Kwami lullaby. Her chosen had been through so much. Knowing part of the future and yet not all of it was stressful.

 **A/N** : No Gabriel is not aware that Paloma knows his secret identity, he doesn't even know she's Athena.


	6. Chapter 6 : Resolve and Training

Monday morning Paloma accepted Adrien's schedule from Natalie to pass it to him and "accidentally" cleared it.

She winked at Adrien and said she'd explain it to Nathalie _after_ he went to school.

Adrien smiled gratefully at the secret superhero.

When she mentioned that she would be pestering Gabriel all day today, Adrien's smile turned into a grin.

It was always amusing to see Gabriel sulking at dinner while Paloma told expressive and loud stories, her laughter ringing through the mansion like a hyena. He would cringe but never commet, and Adrien felt like his father was almost getting a taste of his own medicine.

Especially when he would grumble something and Paloma would fix him with a hard stare.

Raising an eyebrow she would say, "Is there a problem Gabriel?"

He would cough and excuse himself, telling her to continue, squirming in almost fear and definite discomfort.

Adrien's good mood continued when he got to school, on time might he add, now that Paloma had Ladybug and him on a healthier patrol schedule along with other advice and tips.

He should've known his good mood wouldn't last long.

"Dude what's the deal with you and Marinette," Nino asked, suddenly switching gears from their light jokes.

Before Adrien could even protest, Nino cut him off. "No lies, I've noticed you staring at her lately, and Alya too."

Adrien sputtered. "H - h-how?!" Nino laughed loudly. His friend was so dense sometimes.

"She sits behind you, it makes it obvious that you're looking at her," Nino explained, patting his poor embarrassed friend on the back.

"Do you think she's noticed?" Adrien moaned.

Nino looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"If, and dude big if, Alya hasn't said anything then maybe. Mari can be kind of dense sometimes," Nino replied.

Nino still couldn't believe Mari had completely been oblivious to his short lived crush on her thought part of it could be blamed on Alya's one track mind and focus on getting her together with Adrien.

Adrien was mortified there was no way Alya would _not_ mention his strange behavior to Mari.

But. _If_ Alya has not, then Marinette might not have noticed. After all she still hadn't figured out he was ChatNoir yet.

Okay. He found her secret identity out by accident. But he was still quite certain he would've figured it out first.

In class Adrien tried his best not to stare at the French Chinese fashion designer. He _refused_ to humor Alya and Nino.

Marinette, whom Adrien as Chat remembered felt so insignificant. Adrien's grip on his pencil tightened. Did she really only feel like she was worth something with the mask?

If anything his activity should've shown her how much she was cherished. Maybe that was the start of Marinette's new confidence. It was the start of Chat and Adrien's crush on her, being forced to recognize her admirable traits in an effort to cheer her up. Certainly a wake up call.

Adrien decided regardless of her feelings, he would keep trying to prove his love to her no matter what. Reassure her, stand by her side, support her, and unconditionally love her. After all, it takes a special woman to make a guy fall for her twice.

Nino chuckled at Adrien's dreamy faraway look, knowing it was probably about Marinette.

 **~Later~**

Fingers snapping in his face jarred Adrien out of whatever confession daydream he'd been having about Marinette.

Athena scowled at the superhero. She was leaning against the only door that led to the random roof they were atop of.

"Chat. Focus." She said with a scowl. Adrien gave her a goofy grin in response.

Athena's brown eyes narrowed. "You're distracted by Ladybug aren't you?" She accused.

Adrien's grimace, even through Chat's mask was answer enough.

"Sit down," Athena ordered, sitting on the roof's cold concrete.

It was a quiet abandoned building. Perfect for training, that they hadn't started yet.

Apparently they were going to talk first, train after. Adrien cringed internally. His talk with Paloma yesterday had been uncomfortable in the beginning, but it turned out to be enlightening too.

He was just preparing himself for the inevitable discomfort that would start the conversation.

Athena cast him a rueful glance, acknowledging his discomfort.

"Remember how we talked about the most important people in your life?" She asked.

Adrien nodded already not liking the direction of the conversation. The discomfort was coming. He could feel it.

"What would you do if I told you I was going to die tomorrow, in battle?" She asked. Adrien felt like he'd been slugged by a bag of bricks.

Ah. There was the discomfort.

"You're going to die tomorrow?" He practically yelled.

No. It was so soon. Ladybug and Chat had come to rely on Athena too much to lose her. Besides, Paloma meant so much to Adrien alone. Now he would lose both Paloma and Athena.

Athena sadly met his gaze back. "What would you do?" She repeated the question.

Adrien defiantly met her stare. "Save you somehow!" He growled.

"And if I said that wasn't going to happen? Would you still fight to protect the city or would it break you?"

Adrien ground his teeth. Yeah it would hurt. Yeah he'd need time before he made wise cracks every battle again. Before he felt alive and light.

But ultimately, he would fight for what she believed in.

Athena found the resolve in his eyes and smiled. "Well I'm not going to die."

Adrien's head snapped up, mouth hanging wide open. His eyes narrowed.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT THEN!" He said particularly loud. Athena chuckled before her expression growing serious again.

"Would you still fight if it was Nino who died?" She grilled. Adrien nodded, finally seeing where this was going.

"What about Ladybug?" Athena demanded. She was almost expecting Adrien to get defensive, to yell at her about how she shouldn't even dare bring such a thing up.

Adrien's answer flew out of his mouth quickly, he hoped it would satisfy Athena because it came from his heart.

"I would especially continue fighting all the more if it was Ladybug, I'm not going to let everything we've worked for go to waste. She'd never forgive me. And if I'm not - if I can't - protect her, and I can't protect what we're fighting for. Then that makes me pathetic and worthless. Even if everyone in my life died. I would never turn my back on what I believe in. I will always keep fighting," Adrien said fiercely.

He saw the approval in Athena's eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Good, now always remember that. So, in order to protect everything you love, you must be strong and focused. Let me teach you a trick," she said with a wink.

 **~A Few Moments Later~**

Adrien looked at Athena horrified.

"You want me to do what?!" He exclaimed, "I could kill you!"

Athena rolled her eyes. He could be so dramatic sometimes, she appreciated his concern though.

But he had to trust her.

He had to trust himself.

Her first instinct was to scold him for not trusting her, but that wouldn't do. He did trust her. It was himself he didn't trust.

She sighed.

"How are you going to protect anyone if you don't believe you're capable of it?" She said firmly.

Chat bristled a little, but not because she offended him.

Because she was right. He needed to believe in himself.

"You don't have the luxury to wonder what could be if you fail. You don't fail. As simple as that. You will succeed. You have to be focused and better than your opponent. Understand?"

Adrien nodded. She was right. Shockingly she sounded like Plagg. Her words blunt, and demanding, with no room or patience for arguing. The Kwami would be proud and he was already nicer to Paloma as it was.

Adrien asked her to repeat the instructions for the training exercise. Athena slowly and clearly re-explained the process, not necessarily looking forward to failure either.

Adrien squirmed uncomfortably as he stood in position.

Athena had shimmied up a pole to instruct him from a slightly safer distance.

Or knock him over if necessary.

Adrien took a deep breath.

He tried to calm his nerves and remembered that Athena would probably smack him should he fail.

The thought made him smile. It's not like he'd never seen the wrath of Paloma Garcia before. He _was_ Gabriel Agreste's son, the man who saw the most of it.

"Cataclysm" he yelled. The dark power swirling in his palm. He closed his eyes.

There. He could see the aurora of his Cataclysm.

He concentrated on keeping it together and slowly kneeled to the ground. He placed his palm down and his lips twitched in concentration. His powers wanted to run wild, cause havoc, explore.

He wouldn't let it. This was _his_ power, it had to obey _him_. He forced the power to stay together, and pushed it into a stream, making it follow his desired path, up the pole Athena was resting on.

He brows knit as he willed his power not to touch Athena. The order seemed to tempt Cataclysm to rebel, creeping over to the retired hero.

Chat growled, putting it in its place. He stayed like that, in utter concentration.

When the sound of a thud landed next to him he opened his eyes. His powers dissipated with his concentration. Athena beamed at the spot where she once clung to.

Now a rusted mass crumbling to nothing.

Adrien grinned. He couldn't help it. That had been so cool.

Now he understood how Marinette must've felt purifying that akuma with her bare hands.

"You of course need practice, and then you'll be able to do it quicker without even thinking about it. But. That was a wonderful and successful first attempt." Paloma praised, ruffling the boy's hair.

"But if you even think about misusing your power. I will know," Athena's voice took a teasing tone as she issued her warning. Athena lifted a fist and clenched it even harder, making her knuckles pop. Adrien grinned.

"Cat's honor," he promised, finger crossed behind his back.

Athena rolled her eyes but let it go. She smirked as she thought of her revenge.

 **~Later That Night~**

Just as Adrien was nodding off to sleep, a noise startled him. Next thing he new the floor lamp was turned on by Paloma who dropped her transformation.

Arms crossed, looking very pleased with herself, Adrien felt afraid.

Paloma strode over towards him. She stopped beside his bed and cracked her knuckles before plopping down beside him.

"Now," she said with a smirk, "Tell me about your love life." She demanded.

Adrien blanched while he heard Plagg and Alda's echoing laughter from somewhere in his room.

 **A/N:** Sorry point of views may be switching a lot next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 : Bringing Them Together

Tuesday brought a difficult akuma opponent to deal with and Chat was excited to show off to his Lady, or he was until he leapt on a roof near the akuma and assessed it.

An akuma called Thorn whose body was made of roots. She could manipulate then into weapons and attacks were healed by growing roots. She reminded him of Timber but thankfully her roots were limited to her body. She favored using a giant spiky mallet making a Chat wince as she smashed a bus with ease.

Showing off could wait, he had to get serious and protect his Lady. A light whoosh indicated someone had joined him on the roof. From the smell he knew it was Athena. He looked up to find her nodding in approval at his assessment of the situation.

Ladybug arrived shortly after and Athena let chat explain what he'd noticed about the akuma. Marinette peaked over the edge and cringed at the girl, who called herself "Thorn", and her wild rage as she laid waste to the street. She was more afraid for chat than herself.

He would be fighting that thing. And she wasn't sure if he could handle.

She looked at the akuma again, this time with a goal.

"The akuma is in a crushed sunflower on her hair," Ladybug announced. Athena looked thoughtful.

"Analysis." She commanded.

"The akuma looks sturdy, hard to knock over. Slow but heavy hitter. Lots of power. Very predictable moves though." Chat commented. He wasn't sure an unpredictable combo would work. "Great range." He added with a frown.

"Solutions?" Athena asked. Ladybug bit her lip as a plan formed in her mind.

"She can only appear to use her two arms. Thank god roots don't come from other parts of her body. Binding her won't work but I could snatch the flower while she's distracted." Marinette frowned as she spoke.

Chat couldn't occupy two thorny giant mallets. But would Athena really be okay handling one.

Athena caught Ladybug's concerned look and waved it off in annoyance.

"Trust me, I can take care of myself, if anything goes wrong you always have your lucky charm," she reminded. Marinette blushed, she had been so used to not using their powers that she'd forgotten. She felt much better.

"Wait what's to stop the akuma from doubling back and attacking Mar - ma'Lady," Chat questioned. Face growing red at his near slipup. Luckily Marinette didn't seem to notice. She was pondering the answer when Athena offered the solution.

"Chat, when I'm near you occupying one arm, use your staff to stop her strike, the use Cataclysm to pin her arms with building debris," she ordered, "Ladybug stay back until this happens." Marinette nodded but was confused. It seemed risky if Chat left his spot for the building, wouldn't Thorn just follow him? But she trusted Athena.

Chat and Athena lept off the building first, occupying the akuma and insulting it. Marinette quietly snuck down and took refuge behind the akuma a few feet away, sheltered by a slightly squished car.

She watched the exchange while Chat tried to stay in one spot near the unstable building. Athena meanwhile danced her over, managing to loop her chain loosely around the arm. Finally the akuma sent a fierce dagger like stroke forcing Athena to shimmy up the light post and leap down, making the chain go taught, tugging it skyward.

Chat took this as the signal directly standing under an oncoming hammer. Marinette was entranced, anxious in case something went wrong. The staff placed between the fist and the ground held. Marinette expected him to run towards the building to touch it, instead her eyes widened as it appeared that Chat was using Cataclysm on the ground. She was confused until she saw the move's Energy slither towards the building, suddenly causing it to collapse on the root arms.

Shaking her head despite her surprise, she leapt out from behind the car and used her yo-yo to snatch the flower from the screaming akuma's hair. She ripped the flower in half and proceeded to de-evilize the akuma. She fixed the damages with her "Miraculous Ladybug" while Chat and Athena comforted the teenage girl who's parents owned a flower shop.

Marinette's heart broke as the girl explained that she was being bullied by some boys at school and them ruining the sunflower in her hair had been the final straw.

Athena later congratulated the two on a job well done before running off, claiming she'd see them both late that evening. Marinette pondered if it meant there as going to be another akuma. It certainly wasn't patrol.

She turned to Chat aware that since he used Cataclysm he had a limited time before transforming back. "Was that a new move?" She asked.

Chat grinned, obviously proud of his new skill. Ladybug figured Athena had started training, she'd asked as much when Paloma had visited her and said she wouldn't be seeing her until Tuesday really. Marinette was proud of her partner, his precision with his gift of destruction was so cool. It made her glad to see him fighting less recklessly.

"You wouldn't believe what she made me do to learn it! She basically used herself as a practice dummy to make sure I could control it!" He said with playful exasperation.

Ladybug laughed, it sounded just like Paloma, she didn't sugarcoat anything with Chat really. She seemed straightforward and to the point when talking to the blond haired cat, which was exactly what he needed in order to pay attention.

His ring beeped signifying it was time to go. He looked almost wistful and definitely disappointed while Marinette couldn't help but feel the same. She actually wanted to know her partner. He leaves with a goodbye and a two finger salute before pole vaulting off the roof. Marinette sighs before heading back to school.

 **~Later~**

That evening Marinette wasn't surprised but very pleased to see Paloma, who was apparently having dinner with them.

Afterwards, Marinette found herself in the park, around sunset, on a mat in a low lunge.

"And release," Paloma said before sitting on her mat. Marinette eagerly joined her. She loved talking to Paloma and she was curious about what they would be talking about today. The older woman beamed at her enthusiasm. "Today I'll be telling you some stories about past LadyBugs and ChatNoirs."

Marinette smiled, this would be interesting. A few thoughts crossed her mind at the mention of Chat. He still flirted thought battle actually kept him quiet and focused. It was an attractive change. Marinette found his flirtations felt different. Was it her confidence or feelings? Maybe his training had changed him too. She could feel the sincerity and underlying feelings in the words now. Maybe she'd been trying not to see it because she'd been so blind with Adrien.

Ugh she was so confused. Because after getting to know Adrien better, well he was amazing too. Even better than the perfection she'd always thought he was. Just an amazing person with a sense of humor, who would've thought?

Marinette shook herself out of her thoughts and motioned for Paloma to continue. Paloma cleared her throat.

"The very First Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in ancient Egypt when the Pharaoh Akhenaten tried to resurrect his wife Nefertiti with the sacrifice of a pure soul," Paloma began.

Marinette hummed in interest remembering The Pharaoh akuma and ancient hieroglyphs of a past Ladybug. Now she'd know here story.

"Hasani was the first Chat Noir, a noble of a royal family who was quite full of himself. Mandisa was the first Ladybug, she worked in her parents bakery, making only enough to get by. She was sweet tempered and kind, giving and gentle even to slaves. But when she met Hisani for the first time, both with and without the mask. Well they hated each other. Mandisa couldn't stand his attitude and Hisani thought she was too bossy for a woman."

Marinette's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. The first two miraculous heroes to ever grace the earth had hated each other.

"Eventually Hisani showed he was noble, defending Mandisa, while she enchanted him with her kindness. She often patched him up after battles. About a month later, as Hisani started to get close to Mandisa, he realized she was Ladybug. Eventually he married her after the defeat of the Pharaoh, despite what other nobles thought."

The story warmed Marinette's heart. Athena continued.

"Then there was the story of Elpida and Soterios. The next Ladybug and Chatnoir, these two were childhood friends who secretly loved one another, none the wiser, their teamwork was amazing but they didn't know the other's identity until their deathbed. Their life together was a long and happy one though, surviving the Trojan War."

"Now, in the feudal era of China, what an interesting story. Qiang was a guard for the royal princess whom he was in love with at the time, and Hui was the Princess' royal attendent and guard, her father an esteemed ninja. They were fighting against an evil sorcerer and were not cold but always competitive with one another when masked. They barely interacted as civilians and Qiang almost married the princess after saving her life. It was only then that Hui realized she loved him. Then the evil sorcerer crashed their wedding, but they married after his defeat, revealing their identities only on their wedding day."

Marinettes jaw dropped at that one. It sounded epic and badass.

"Now onto the renaissance era. Febe, was an educated noble lady, but secretly wants to be a master swordsman. The renaissance Chat Noir was named Antonio, a highly desired nobleman whom his parents arranged to marry Febe. They fell in love with one another with the masks while Febe was quite cold to her husband to be. Antonio eventually managed to win her over, surprising Febe with his kindness while she won him over with her boldness and bravery. It made for an awkward love square. They faced a greedy power hungry lord together, the fight ended up revealing their identities to one another." Paloma mused.

"So happily ever after? Every time?" Marinette asked curiously.

"No..." Paloma replied slowly. "Thing happened... sacrifices and tough decisions. But it came with happiness too. Mandisa lost her best friend. Soterios lost a leg. Hui lost her memory after a fight with the sorcerer. Febe was held captive by the lord for three years because she wouldn't marry him."

Marinette frowned. Well it certainly wasn't all rainbows and unicorns. But they did have happy endings... hmmm... all ladybug and Chat.

"So did Chat Noir and Ladybug always end up together?" Marinette asked biting her lip.

"No, even with a strong sense of loyalty, love and trust, they could still marry other people, civilians," Paloma answered, not bothering to mention it was Ladybug and ChatNoir's civilian identities.

Those were some funny stories, the more recent ones.

"Regardless they will always support each other and share a bond." Paloma reassured, noticing Marinette's frown.

She could tell her words were already turning the gears in the younger girl's head.

It was possible that Chat would be with someone else... the thought felt weird and made her stomach clench. She didn't like it. She felt abandoned and lost.

Paloma smirked and got up to gather their things. It was time to go, her work done.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Marinette was quiet and thoughtful come Tuesday morning. Her dreams full of memories of Chat with Marinette and Ladybug, kind and loving to both.

Of course he could learn to love Marinette. They were off to a good start since the list.

Her parents curious but unconcerned since she didn't seem upset. Croissant in hand Marinette started for school when a familiar black limo pulled up. Marinette was unsurprised as the window rolled down to reveal Paloma. She knew the words that would come out of the older woman's mouth before she even heard them.

"Get in," Paloma demanded. Marinette obliged chewing her lip nervously as she still thought about her love dilemma.

She loved Chat without a doubt. And of course she loved Adrien. But it didn't seem to be enough, not where Chat was concerned... if she had to choose. It would have to be Chat. The one who loved her unconditionally and had her back. He was so full of life and fire. A passionate brave soul who she'd really come to adore, she wouldn't want anyone else beside her as they fought.

Paloma eyed her.

"Well you have a date tonight." Marinette's head snapped up.

"With who?" She asked, concerned it was Adrien for a moment. Then unsure if she'd be disappointed or not.

"With the boy of your dreams of course, I promised you a date with him and you have completed my task of working on you first. Oh an no mask for you little lady" Paloma replied cryptically.

Marinette pondered her words. Was it possible that she could be going on a date with Chat. She pondered what she would wear.

Her godmother gave her the details of the date, apparently a picnic in the park around sundown. So like Paloma. A quiet, intimate evening.

School dragged by painfully slow, Marinette's anxiousness peeking the curiosity of her best friend and Adrien. Marinette refused to spill, promising she'd tell Alya the next day though.

She didn't even want to look at Adrien who still made her feel warm. It could be him she was seeing tonight. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

 **~Later~**

Paloma caught Adrien walking into the door of the mansion. She stopped right in front of him blocking his path, hands on her hips.

"Hurry, we have to get you ready for your date," Paloma said.

Adrien's jaw dropped.

"W-w-What?!" He exclaimed. Paloma rolled her eyes and hauled him to his room.

He stepped out and looked in the mirror. "What if-"

Paloma cut him off. "No what if's Adrien." Adrien had nothing to fear. She rolled her eyes at his pessimism.

"You're going to be fine kid," Plagg reassured him, with surprisingly more patience than Paloma. Adrien actually smiled gratefully at his Kwami. Plagg grumbled about him screwing up before floating away, blushing a little for being so sentimental.

"It'll be great Adrien," Alda said, nuzzling the golden haired boy. Adrien scratched the top of the Kwamis head before Alda hauled him out of the house.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Marinette walked to the park and sat on the bench where Fu had first told her about Athena, and then Athena had found Marinette after her big accomplishment.

It seemed fitting.

She wasn't waiting long, coming a tad early, when she saw two figures making their way toward her. The one with the confident gait obviously belonged to Paloma while nervous strides must have been her date.

Marinette wasn't sure who she was expecting to see. Would she see Chat her partner? Or Adrien her longtime crush?

The boy hid behind Paloma who offered Marinette a warm smile.

"Marinette I'd like you to meet my god son, the other family member I was telling you about."

Other family member? Adrien and Marinette thought at the same time.

Paloma stepped to the side and presented Adrien. Marinette's eyes widened and only one thought went through her head: There are no coincidences.

Paloma was Adrien's godmother too. Paloma spent time training Chat and with her other family member (God Son). Paloma knew both their identities and guaranteed Marinette a date with the man of her dreams.

Adrien had blond hair and green eyes. Chat had blond hair and green eyes. They both had a love of puns and Marinette loved them both.

She prayed to god she was right. She would cry if she wasn't.

Adrien was shyly looking down not meeting her gaze.

"Kitty?" Marinette asked quietly.

He looked up and gave her a familiar but hesitant boyish grin.

He reached out and grabbed her hand before pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"Princess, or should I say M'Lady?" He said with a smile. Marinette felt herself blush.

"I-is-this for real?" She asked in wonder. Adrien met her curious gaze and she recognized the emerald green eyes glinting with mischief and humor.

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up," he said softly. A Chat line smoothly delivered with the sincerity and kindness of Adrien.

Marinette laughed out her nerves, feeling much better. She gave him a happy smile.

She looked around to thank Paloma only to find the older woman had vanished.

Adrien noticed and said, "She went on patrol for us. Just you and me." His grin got wider, filled with more confidence as he led her away from the bench.

A few moments later Marinette saw a checkered red picnic blanket with a basket and scented candles. She hummed happily as she sat down.

She helped Adrien in setting out the food, despite his protests.

"We are partners after all," she teased.

She was rewarded with an intense look of love as he murmured back, "And I, so very thankful for that."

Marinette found herself blushing, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was all so familiar but new. She'd just started becoming comfortable with both boys. Now she had to get comfortable around this new boy who was both achy and Adrien. A kind patient soul who was still a boy that loved puns and being free.

They ate quietly enjoying each other's calming presence and the park's lovely environment. Finally when they finished Adrien broke the silence.

"I know it's going to take some time for you to get used to this. I know it took me a bit of time too. It's really weird isn't it?" He said.

Marinette nodded before his words sunk in.

"Wait? You knew my identity before today?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Adrien nodded nervously, wondering if she'd be mad.

"Yeah I saw you purify that akuma, you know... with your bare hands? Which was so cool by the way!" He explained, "Um you're not mad are you?"

Marinette laughed lightly. "Thanks I found it pretty awesome too! And no of course I'm not mad Kitty. I understand, we've been pretty busy. I guess this is Paloma's reward for our hard work?"

Adrien nodded and hummed in agreement. He felt so happy and content by the woman he loved. It would be a little awkward, finding their rhythm but they were finally going to know each other.

"So Paloma is your God Mother too?" He asked. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah friend of my Mom's," she replied.

Adrien was floored.

"Same here... What are the odds?" He laughed. Marinette wasn't laughing which made him look at her in concern. He wondered if he'd said something wrong.

She caught him looking at her and was quick to reassure him. First she flashed him a smile.

"Oh sorry, just thinking, when Master Fu first told me about Athena he said, 'there are no coincidences'," she explained.

Adrien pursued his lips. She had a point. What were the odds that Paloma knew both their mothers? That she became a miraculous holder and was the one meant to train them?

"I wonder if she knew when she became a holder if this would happen," he said.

Marinette shrugged knowing better than to get tangled into such a complex topic. Only Paloma could navigate the complexities of fate. She eyes Adrien curiously.

"So..." she murmured with a smile, "What's your favorite color?"

 **~Meanwhile~**

Paloma contentedly leaned her back against the wall of a shed on a roof somewhere. Her legs stretched out I'm front of her, one slightly bent, and hands cushioning the back of her head. Her eyes were closed as she focused on how the date was going. She smiled in pleasure.

Her work was one step closer to being done. And it was just as rewarding as she thought it would be, seeing two of her best friend's children so happy together, growing up to be such amazing people.

She sighed. "I'm going to miss them Alda." She said as she looked up at the stars.

The owl Kwami snuggled up to her, resting on her shoulder. "You'll see them again, and it won't be as long as last time," Alda reassured.

Paloma smirked. "I know," she simply said.

 **A** / **N :** Last chapter next update then a bonus chapter! Thanks for reading my first fanfic, after this I'll be posting some shorter stories!


	8. Chapter 8 : Goodbye

**Hey guys just wanted to thank everyone for reading and making it this far on my first fanfic. If you're really going to miss _Paloma_ I have to tell you she may come into another one of my longer (unrelated) stories. Cheers and enjoy!**

.

.

.

Athena watched as the two heroes effortlessly defeated the powerful akuma, one whose touch was poisonous, called "Toxic Touch".

She'd only arrived a few moments late and yet they were already engaing the akuma, using a well developed plan.

Their skill and techniques had vastly improved over the past few weeks.

Athena smiled sadly, it was time for her to leave. She swung off the roof as Ladybug whispered, "Bye Bye little butterfly."

Paloma found herself at Fu's before striding in. Fu walked out to greet her as if sensing her presence.

"I just came to say goodbye," she stated. Fu frowned slightly.

"So soon?" He asked. Paloma laughed at his response.

"Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice. They're fast learners," she shot back. "I know they're ready," she added softly.

"The coming akumas are only going to get harder. Today was an easy one, they've been using their powers a lot recently, and even then the stronger ones are trying."

"They'll be fine," Paloma replied nonchalantly. Fu laughed gently.

"I knew there was no convincing you to stay. They'll miss you dearly you know."

"I know..." Paloma admitted.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm choosing more holders," Fu reassured. Paloma raised a brow in response.

"Their names." She asked.

 **~A few moments later~**

"It's time for me to go," Paloma announced.

"Good luck on your search for her," Fu replied sincerely.

Paloma thanked him and then turned her back to Fu, heading for the exit when he quietly added.

"I'm sorry about that mistake all those years ago."

Paloma only froze momentarily, not bothering to face him again, and waved it off.

She left with a smile on her face. Fu would always be a dear friend to her, no matter how much he felt responsible for her retirement, the old coot.

 **~Later~**

Tears ran down Marinette's face while Adrien hugged her **.** Paloma hugged them both.

"Do you really have to go?" Marinette said softly. Adrien knew Paloma too well, to try and stop her.

"I'll miss you," he said simply, "Take care and come back soon."

Paloma squeezed them both a tad tighter.

When she released them, she smiled down at Marinette reassuringly.

"I will be back, and sooner rather than later. You'll be fine without me."

Marinette didn't argue, acknowledging how competent the duo had become under Paloma's guidance.

She knew the Owl holder had never intended to stay and remain a hero, but still. She would miss her so much, Paloma had integrated herself into their lives very thoroughly.

Paloma caught Marinette's gaze, her warm brown eyes softened by her love for her god children.

"Our lives are so very interconnected. I will return, believe me I will miss you both so very much. But I'll always be in your heart. And fate will bring me back to Paris, my first home."

Paloma straightened, growing serious.

"A bit of a fore warning. Fu wanted me to pass this along to you."

Adrien and Marinette blinked in curiosity. It was always rare to get messages from Fu.

"He has found three new holders who will be joining you someday soon."

Marinette and Adrien soaked in the information, knowing better than to ask for anymore details. It would definitely be changing their dynamics.

Marinette couldn't help herself **.**

"What will they be like?" She blurted out.

Paloma smiled and humored them both. "You'll love them, they'll be family."

She mused on her word choice, _be_ rather than _become_ , because basically two of them already were.

Marinette and Adrien would be happy to eventually learn that Alya and Nino were joining the team. No more secret keeping and guilt, less worry over safety and fun. Chloe, well that'd be interesting, but it would keep them on their toes. And hopefully cause less akumas.

"Rena Rouge, Carapace And Queen Bee," Paloma said, listing their names. The two young heroes repeated the sounds, testing out the names of their new allies. Marinette smiled. Sounds like there'd be more girls on the team. Not that she didn't love Adrien because oh did she ever. But. Girl time, and sometimes the puns were a bit much.

Adrien was just excited to have their akuma load lightened.

Paloma's smile widened at their excitement and happiness.

"Goodbye my darlings, you'll be fine without me," she whispered, giving them a final hug, "Until I return!" She sang as she turned away from them. She walked a few paces away, aware the couple stood still where she left them, eyes on her.

Suddenly she paused and turned her head to look at them.

"One last thing. Remember, there are no coincidences," she called before departing.

The goodbye was bittersweet but left Marinette and Adrien filled with hope and curiosity with the information about the new holders.

Paloma could only hope they would figure out their new friend's identities quickly with the hint. It would make life a lot easier for them all.

Paloma sighed as she hopped in the car. A few minutes later she found herself tapping her nails against the car door. Impatient to return to her search, she had a lead now.

Her driver's voice jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Miss we're almost home, I'll keep the car running," he said, "Your ticket to Tibet has been confirmed."

Paloma smirked. And so it began.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : I have a bonus chapter on Paloma's interactions with Gabriel it'll be uploaded tomorrow and then the day after I'll start uploading my other (Shorter) fics. I have a list on my author profile of current upcoming Fics and their length.


	9. Bonus: Still the Same

.

.

.

Just then Gabriel appeared behind Nathalie, whom Paloma had been conversing with about lodgings. He grimaced when he saw her standing next to his son and backed away slowly like a frightened animal. Paloma scoffed as he retreated down the hall to his study as if she hadn't already seen him and made eye contact.

Paloma chuckled. "Need anything Adrien?" She asked. The boy shook his head as Paloma shrugged. "Well your father and I have a lot of catching up to do, I'll be with you again shortly," she said, indicating she was leaving.

She strode up the stairs in strong strides, passing a still frozen Nathalie. She was curious about how Gabriel would play his behavior and if he locked his study. Her eyes narrowed at that thought. If he had locked her out she would have no mercy on him.

She reached his door and tried the handle, not even bothering to knock. She was pleased to find it unlocked as she entered the room.

Gabriel was hunched over his desk trying to look busy. The look of discomfort on his face made her roll her eyes. She didn't bite. What a weinie, he hadn't changed a bit, and yet.

Yet he was Hawkmoth. Paloma pursed her lips. So disillusioned he'd go to the dark side. He'd leave his son alone in the world because he thinks his wife deserves a life with Adrien. She shook her head, really he was only making them both suffer, ignoring what was right in front of him.

Over the years Paloma recognized he still deeply cared for his son, she actually never had to push hard for any of his desires because Gabriel was quite interested in his Son's happiness, just. His safety was more important in his mind. He'd tried to bubble his wife at first too. But that didn't really work out either. She was a free spirit like her son, a golden hearted beauty.

Gabriel peeked up at her, noticing her uncharacteristic silence.

"Er - I- um- assume Nathalie offered you a room to stay in while you're here?" He stayed, trying to smooth his face into an emotionless mask. Paloma sighed.

As much as he pretended to hate her company, they were still old friends, friends who took comfort in their mutual grief over one woman. She smiled softly at Gabriel who cleared his throat as she gently shook her head, indicating her declination of the offer, the answer which he'd probably heard earlier.

She smirked shaking off her sadness. Gabriel made a face, bracing for whatever surprise would come out of her mouth.

Time to have some fun.

"Actually I was going to try to convince you to move, it's not safe here with all these weird monsters running around," she said dramatically, but just serious enough that Gabriel, who could be so very dense like most other males, wouldn't notice.

"I assure you it's very safe here. Our mansion has top of the line-" Paloma cut him off, tired of seeing his mask. She had to step it up.

"Oh but this super villain Hawkmoth is **horrendous**. Have you heard the names of his villains? He must be evil if he thinks he can make a joke out of turning people into monsters!" She exclaimed.

She saw his eye twitch and could hear the annoyance in his next words, even though he only said four.

"What do you mean?" He said slowly. Trying to conceal his annoyance. Paloma tried not to laugh at his frown.

"Oh the names of his minions! Terrible. Either he takes what he does lightly or he thinks he's funny," she replied. Her smirk widened as he was losing composure.

"What's wrong with his names? They inspire fear!" He said defensively.

"No they don't, they make me confused. Why would I fear Mr. Pigeon? The Bubbler? Or Lady WiFi? Oh don't get me started on Evilistrator," she shot back.

Gabriel's composure broke entirely, palms slapping his desk as he stood up and leaned forward. He earnestly started debating with her.

"Darkblade? Animan? Reflekta? Antibug?" He listed. Paloma laughed on the inside.

He thought they were actually decent? Well there were worse. Which she'd remind him of.

"Stoneheart? Princess Fragrance? The Mime? RogerCop?" She countered. He opened his mouth to argue when she cut him off again. "They're all terrible puns. Terrible, terrible puns. This villain has a horrible sense of humor. Like it's cringe worthy." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Gabriel gasped bringing a hand to cover his open mouth.

She expected him to say what he always used to when she shat on his jokes.

"How dare you". But he didn't.

Of course he couldn't without giving himself away.

She just laughed more internally as she watched it bottle up inside him, his facial muscles twitching. He literally looked like he was fuming, she could see the steam coming out.

Gabriel Agreste was a talented and creative fashion designer, she could not deny that. But good at jokes he was not. And a dork he was.

Finally he took a deep breath, sat down, and let it out. He clasped his hands in front of him and tried to put the mask of a business man back on. He cleared his throat.

"I'm good." He said. Paloma actually burst out laughing. God he was such a dork. All of Adrien's goofy qualities came from his dad, whether he knew it or not. Even that smart ass grin which Gabriel never wore anymore.

When her best friend had wanted to date him Paloma had been appalled. "What do you see in that guy?" She asked, hoping to make her friend reconsider. No such luck, they married, had a beautiful wedding, and produced a lovely baby boy.

Paloma laughed harder when she looked up to find Gabriel turning red in embarrassment, recognizing somehow that Paloma was judging him. He opened his mouth to complain but she just turned and walked out of his study, her laughter echoing throughout the mansion.

It was moments like that where she felt like maybe Gabriel Agreste could be saved. After all, his son was strong enough for both of them. She hoped he'd snap out of it. For his own sake at the very least and her best friend as well as Adrien's at the very most.

Gabriel was a fool, wasting precious time when she knew he was capable of being a good father. When he snapped out of it she would kick his ass. Because he would be defeated. But sadly, until then, he was stubborn as a mule, especially for the one he loved.

Reminded her of Adrien always trying to protect Ladybug. Except she knew his mother's golden soul that he'd inherited kept him on the right path.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Seriously thought I feel like Gabriel and Adrien have a similar goofy sense of humor. Those akuma names though! Anyway thanks for reading, tomorrow I will be posting my Christmas Special (7 Chapters), chapter a day.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys, first of all this isn't a new chapter or an announcement to a sequel series, so sorry! But if I do decide to create a sequel, I'll definitely be posting a note here!**

 **This is however a note that for those of you who love Paloma Garcia, she will be returning as a supporting character in my other fic** _ **Animals**_ **. I'm posting this note because I'm posting the very _first_ chapter in which she appears and will soon reappear in subsequent chapters.**

 **Also, coinciding with the first chapter of Paloma's appearance in** _ **Animals**_ **, I will be realeasing a short three chapter story in which Paloma will be the main focus in the first chapter. Chapters will be released daily and it's called _A Piece of Advice_.**

 **Enjoy and sorry if you really didn't care about this :/** **Stronger will most likely be the place where I post notes should Paloma appear in other stories, though as of now this seems to be the only note for quite awhile if not indefinitely.**

 **\- Very much love,**

 **ForeverAReaderAWritter**


End file.
